Ravishing
by AudaciousAJ
Summary: They thought it would stop her...They though it was euphoria...They thought wrong.  WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE! AU, Android!Wheatley, Android!Glados
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Yeah,yeah should work on Dolls, don't own portal, YES! WE GET IT!**

_99999 [CORRUPTED] Later…_

As the elevator came to a stop, Chell was glad to finally see the white walls of modern Aperture.

"Finally!" Glados cheered, "Now, all we have to do is-What?" Chell tapped the potato's gold optic, then put her finger to her mouth.

'_I think I hear something.'_ Her ears, fine-tuned by testing, had picked up a soft sound coming from the speakers, and as she focused, she could hear…crying? Indeed, Wheatley was the one behind the soft crying. _'But why would he be crying?'_ she wondered.

"He's crying?" the potato wondered, echoing her thoughts. "Never mind, go solve one of the test chambers, when he notices, I'll hit him with a paradox." Oh, yeah, they had to get Glados back in charge, or else the facility would explode. As if to prove the point, the Announcer's voice came on.

"**Warning: Nuclear Core Overheating. Nuclear Melt-down imminent."** Yes, they had to get Glados back in charge-Fast.

She headed towards the nearest test chamber. It was a beginner test, wait-

'That_ is a _Test?' There was a room with a button on it, and not a cube button either. Just a simple button and a door.

"_That _is a _Test?'_ Glados questioned, echoing what Chell had thought moments earlier. "Even the simplest animal could solve that!" Chell sighed, pressed the button, and ran through the open door, but as soon as she stepped in the doorway, Wheatley's quiet whimpering turned into a loud wail that seemed to last forever. Slowly, his wail turned into loud, wracking sobs, louder than the quiet whimpering he had been doing earlier.

"_KkbBzzt-"_ Chell jumped as Glados shorted out. She stared, looking between the ceiling and the potato, and stepped into the elevator.

'_What the hell was_ that_ about?'_

As the elevator rose, Glados woke up. "-Turn on- Oh." It looked like she had been muttering under her breath before she shorted out. Chell shot her a questioning look. "N-nothing, it's nothing." She said shakily, "Continue test- Wait, no, bad idea, find another way to get his atten_tkshzzt" _She shorted out again, but this time, Chell could sort of see why.

'_She _would_ short out after telling me not to test, wouldn't she.' _But she was still confused. _Why _did Glados sound so… _terrified?_

She stepped into the room. It wasn't a test chamber, just a blank room with a monitor and an elevator, with the rest of the room covered in portal surfaces. _'Glados said I shouldn't test, but how else should I- Got it!' _She put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. _FWEEEE! That_ got Wheatley's attention. The speakers crackled, and the noise changed from sobs to a slightly glitchy voice.

"H-hello? M-miss l-lady? I-is that you? H-here, I-I'll turn the monitor on…" The screen flickered on and Chell gasped.

The android's wild dirty-blond hair had become tangled and matted, and his normally bright cyan blue eyes had become a dull blue-grey. He was crying, and it had left tear-tracks on his face; His shoulders were shaking badly. _'What the hell happened to you, Wheatley?'_

"-tion, _Wow,_ you look like _hell." _Glados said softly, optic widening. "Please don_tkshht-"_ she started to say as she shorted out for the third time since they got up from Lower Aperture.

"I-I can put her b-back, if you l-like." Wheatley told her. "J-just step into th-that elevator." Chell was wary, she remembered when Wheatley said he would free her, and she ended up in a smashed lift in lower aperture, but she took a second look at Wheatley; trembling, crying, broken, Wheatley; and stepped into the elevator.

"M-miss l-lady?" Wheatley asked as Chell stepped out of the elevator, twisting in the mess of wires surrounding him. "I'm r-really sorry f-for getting m-mad at y-you. You r-really _did_ d-do all th-the work." At this he burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry! I-I-I-" he wailed.

'_Hush, Wheatley, don't cry. Don't cry.'_ Chell patted him on the back through the wires that encompassed him._ 'Here.'_ She handed him the potato.

"Huh? O-oh yeah, r-right." Wheatley mumbled as he took the potato, and set to the task of transferring Glados back into her android body. _

**A/N: Don't forget to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

'Here.'_ She handed him the potato._

"_Huh? O-oh yeah, r-right." Wheatley mumbled as he took the potato, and set to the task of transferring Glados back into her android body._

**~BlueOrangeBlue~**

*Ding* "Nngh, What happened?" Glados asked, her optics opening. _'Wait, Optics-Plural-Which means I'm not a potato!'_ She realized, Sitting up.

"Um… G-Glados?" Wheatley spoke _Alarmingly close to her ears_, shaking her out of her reverie. She turned around. He was sitting right next to her. "I-I'm sorry for p-putting you into a p-potato. I-If you want to, you can transfer back, i-if you know how, b-but I _don't _know how and _oh god i-it just f-feels __**Wrong."**_Wheatley sobbed, crying again by the middle of the sentence. Glados was torn.

'_On one hand, I know what is bothering him and _Sweet Science_ it's horrible. On the other hand, he ripped me from the chassis and put me in a potato. On the_ Other,_ other hand, he just apologized and offered to transfer back…'_ Glados sighed._ 'Comensing akward moment in 3… 2… 1…'_ "Shh..." She hugged him and sang, patting him as she did so.

"_Caro bello,_

_Caro mio bello,_

_Mio caro,_

_Oh ciel!_

_Io ti proteggerò_

_Io ti proteggerò_

_Oh mio caro!_

_Dire ciao._

_Mio caro,_

_Perché non stare lontano?_

_Sì stare lontano lontano dal potere!_

_Bambino,_

_Oh come mi dispiace!_

_Ci dispiace per i miei errori,_

_Miei errori..."_

"Glados? T-thank you…" Wheatley whispered.

**~BlueOrangeBlue~**

Glados walked into the room, her gold eye glowing uncertainly. She saw Chell's questioning glance, and answered it.

"You know that the scientists tried lots of things to make me _...behave."_ It wasn't a question. "One was to enforce a 'Testing euphoria', so I would want to test. It was supposed to give me a pleasurable feeling when a test was completed, but it ended up giving an _...unpleasant _feeling instead. That didn't matter to me, I was in it for the science, so I learned to drown it out. _Him, _however..." Chell nodded in understanding, it explained a lot of things.

"Bad news is we cannot initiate a core transfer unless he goes corrupt, and that is not going to happen anytime soon. Good news is my facility is not in danger of exploding anymore! So there's that." Chell gave her a pointed look, gesturing upwards. "We'll see." Glados said.


End file.
